


Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by Madstheegyptqueen6



Series: Harry Potter ABO Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstheegyptqueen6/pseuds/Madstheegyptqueen6
Summary: Get your wands out and your Hogwarts accessories ready. I made a Harry Potter story.Oh Boy. This is going to be a great twisty story. I thought of this one day and I'm like I have to share this to people. I hope you love this story.Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does owns Harry Potter. I only own the characters I created.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Marge Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter ABO Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022721
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this story.
> 
> Lights! Camera! Action!

The Potters’ house in Godric Hollow was in ruins. A cloak man came into the ruined house and stole baby Harry. Harry screamed for his parents. He saw both of his parents dead. The cloak man and Harry vanished from the house.

At Severus Snape’s personal chambers at Hogwarts  
Petunia was reading a book to Dudley. She then felt pain through her bond with her twin sister. She gasped as she looked at the bond mark that Lily and herself got when they were born. It was once full of color and now it was dull with gray and black. She cried and Dudley cried too. Severus and Vernon both came running in to see their Omega and their son both crying. “What’s wrong Tuney?” questioned Severus. He barely showed any emotion and right now he was concerned and worried.

Petunia didn’t speak and Severus and Vernon followed her gaze to the bond mark. Vernon growled. “When I find who did it, I will kill them.”

“Vernon get yourself together and calm down.” Severus rolled his eyes. “You should get Tom and Marge to come.”

“Yes.”

Before Vernon could move, a man came in with a woman. The woman came to Petunia and sat down with her and cried. The man pulled the two women and child toward him when to sat down on the bed. He looked at Severus. “Are you going to check their house?”

“Yes Tom.”

“We’ll look after your wife and child.” Severus nodded his head and left.

Vernon looked uncomfortable. “Tom?”

“Yes.”

“Is it alright if Marge comes over?”

“This is your house. But yes. You can invite her.” Vernon looked pleased and left.

At the Potters’ House  
Severus apparate in front of the Potters’ House. He looked at the damaged roof. He paled at it. He heard a noise and pulled out his wand. He turned fast towards the noise. Two cloaked figures stood there. “Whoa. Sev it’s us, Remus and Sirius.”

Severus relaxed but he kept his wand out. “What are you two doing here?”

“Well I am their secret keeper. So, I felt the wards go down.”

“Why are you here, Remus?”

“Sirius dragged me with.”

“I did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Can we please go into the house? You can finish your childish argument some other time.”

Both men looked at Severus. “Fine.”

The three men kept there wands out. Severus was the first one at the door. He looked towards his two friends. They both nodded and Severus opened the door. After doing Lumos. They walked through the door. The first thing they saw was James on the ground. Sirius rushed forward and felt for a pulse. He looked heart broken when he didn’t find any. “I’m going ahead,” stated Severus. He went up the stairs and checked each room. He reached the nursery and pushed the door open. He saw Lily on the floor. Her eyes were open and not full of life. Severus fell to the floor and held her cold corpse. After several moments he realized that something was off. He carefully laid Lily’s body on the floor. He stood and searched the room. He found several stuff animals in the crib. He also found a pile of ash and a dark robe.

He heard Remus and Sirius come into the room. “Did you find him?” questioned Sirius.

Severus sighed. “I did not find him.”

“He’s a baby. How would he leave?”

“Maybe someone took him,” stated Remus.

The other two looked at him. “Who would steal a baby?” questioned Sirius.

“They stole The Boy Who Lived,” stated Severus. The other two looked at him with wide eyes. “Obviously, he is still alive. Because why would they steal a baby who is dead. And besides, the Dark Master is destroyed.” Pointing to the ash on the ground and the dark robes. He saw something on the ground beside the robes. He went over and picked it up. It was a wand and it stung him. He nearly dropped it.

“What’s wrong?” questioned Remus.

“This wand used to belong to the Dark Master.”

“What do you mean used to?” questioned Sirius. 

Before Severus could answer, they heard a noise outside and someone entered the house. “Severus! Where are you?” Albus called from the first floor.

“Dad, we’re up in the nursery!” Severus answered.

Albus went upstairs and into the room. “I have a way to figure out what happened.” Albus looked around. “Where’s Harry?”

“We never found him. What do you mean that you figured a way to find what happened?”

“Come downstairs.” They followed Albus to the main floor. Albus pulled out a bag full of black dust. “This dust will show us what happened.” He took a handful of dust and blew it around. 

********************Flash Back*****************************  
A man sat on the couch and a woman came down the stairs. “I put Harry to bed.” 

“That’s good my dear. Now we can have some fun.” He grabbed her and pulled her down. She squeaked as he did. They cuddled for a few minutes. They both looked up. “The Dark Master is here.” He looked towards her. “Lily, I want you to take Harry and leave.” 

“No! Not without you.” 

“Lily we will see each other again. Now go.” He kissed her for the last time. James took his wand and faced the door. 

Lily grabbed her wand and went upstairs. The four men followed Lily. She went into the nursery. She saw that Harry was standing in his crib. Lily went over and kissed him on his forehead. “Mummy loves you. I will protect you if I’m dead or still living.” She then said in Parseltongue. “Founders of Hogwarts protect my son. Godric Gryffindor give my son your bravery and courage. And your gift to have strength in the darkness of time.” She kissed her son. “Helga Hufflepuff give my son your niceness and ability to make friends of all kind. And your gift to heal.” She kissed her son. “Rowena Ravenclaw give my son your knowledge and ability to see the good in others. And your gift to see the future.” She kissed her son. “Salazar Slytherin give my son your ability to talk to snakes and Paraslmagic. And your gift to protect those in need.” She kissed her son. “Founders of Hogwarts give my son your love for everyone and everything. I, Lily Ann Riddle Evans invoked the Founders of Hogwarts Blessing to my son Harry James Potter. So Mote It Be!” She kissed her son. Harry glowed bright and the light vanished. Lily felt her heart break. “James.” She knew that if she went downstairs James would be dead. 

She heard the Dark Master come to the room. She faced him with her wand out. She stood in front of her son, blocking him from the Dark Master. “Stand a side girl.” 

“I will never.” 

“Stand a side girl.” 

“No I will not.” 

“Avada Kedavra!” The green light came from his wand and hit Lily. Lily fell dead to the floor. The Dark Master saw the baby boy that the girl protected. “Pathetic. Avada Kedavra!” The green light came from his wand and hit Harry on the forehead. Right where Lily kissed him moments before. The curse rebounded and hit the Dark Master. The Dark Master vanished. 

Harry saw the wand and made grabby hands. The wand came to his hand. Sparks of color came out: red, yellow, blue, and green. Harry dropped the wand to pick up his baby blanket. He wrapped it around him. A man in cloak came into the nursery. He went to the crib and grabbed Harry. “Mummy!” Harry cried as the man in cloak walked past the dead woman. They went downstairs and past a dead man. “Daddy!” Harry cried as the man in cloak walked past the dead man. They both vanished from sight. 

********************End Flash Back*****************************  
The four men stared at the spot where they had vanished from.

“A baby is the owner of a wand,” said Sirius in disbelief.

“He used magic,” said Remus in disbelief.

“He is a powerful wizard. And he will get stronger and more powerful,” said Severus proudly.

“He’s an orphan. And he is missing,” said Albus in sadness. The other men looked on in sadness. They have no idea where the man had taken Harry to. “We must find him, somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a somewhat of a bad ending. Please like and comment. I like how Remus and Sirius were disbelieving, how Severus was proud, and how Albus was sad. Poor Harry.
> 
> Oh and by the way. I'm making a story about The Mandalorian. So if you're a Star Wars fan read it when I put it up. I'm still making it. I have yet to see Season 2. But I do have Disney Plus. I love it. I bought it with my own money.
> 
> I am not giving up on any of my other stories. I'm just having a major writer's block. So I will get back to them.
> 
> For those of you waiting for Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I am stuck and I need your help. I have two ideas.  
> Option 1: Severus saves Harry from Privet Drive and we do everything to where he goes to Diagon Alley to the train.  
> Option 2: We skip to the sorting ceremony. Dumbledore gives his speech. And he tell every student that they have to go and get a check up in the hospital wing. Starts with Slytherin 1-7, next Ravenclaw 7-1, then Hufflepuff 1-7 and finally Gryffindor 7-1 with Harry being the last first year to get check up. This option will have flashbacks to Privet Drive, Diagon Alley and the train ride.
> 
> There are your options. Comment down below on what option you would like and I'll make it happen.
> 
> Bye folks. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
